


A New Kind of Beast

by AlulaSpeaks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlulaSpeaks/pseuds/AlulaSpeaks
Summary: Bela didn't claw her way out of hell to cower in a corner. She's got an empire to build.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this fic (and me) on [Tumblr](http://alulaspeaks.tumblr.com/post/151501161542/6-days-left-countdown-fic)! Written as part of my twelve day countdown to season 12. I just love the idea of Bela coming back.

The woman's stubbing out her cigarette into the bathroom sink when Bela jumps her. She wraps around her nose and face and presses in and in, against the pressure of her mind.

Inside, the woman's head is a mess of black and red and green and yellow, hate and rage and jealousy and self-importance. She's a tiny, hateful little human with bruised knuckles and a crying kid outside the door. Bela is going to wear her through like a cheap pair of shoes.

She rolls her shoulders, tries to lift her hand but it spasms and falls to her side. 

"Now, now." Bela says, "Behave your self." 

She closes her eyes and concentrates, presses at the woman's mind. Digs at it, twists and pushes until it retreats. Satisfied, Bela looks herself over. The eyes looking back at her are brown. She blinks and they shutter dark, not beetle black but muddy gray, a new kind of beast. Looks like she needed a couple more centuries in the oven. She tucks a strand of bleach blonde hair behind her ear and tries out a smile. Her cheek is twitching.

She's going to need a new wardrobe and some concealer, but this body will do for now. Bela wipes the blood from her knuckles and walks out of the bathroom. She heads to the back bedroom and picks through the jewelry on the dresser. Worthless, all of it. There's a hundred dollars in the sock drawer. Bela suspects she could get most of what she wants without money these days, but she takes it anyway.

Out in the living room, there's a girl, maybe 12 years old, huddled over a crying boy. She's got a split lip, brown hair and a defiant look in her eyes. Mommy's little punching bag.

_I'm going to burn right through you_ , Bela thinks at her meat suit, vicious and smug.

She blinks her eyes gray and winks at the girl before snatching the car keys off the counter and heading outside.

The smart thing to do would be to go to ground, start herself new life and stay well away from hunters. But Bela has questions that need answering and good information to trade for it. She didn't claw her way out of hell to cower in a corner. She's got an empire to build and a personal relationship with the Winchesters to exploit. Besides, she owes Dean some payback. One vicious truth for every slice he took out of her on his rack, one betrayal for every time she begged him to recognize her, to stop, and he just said, "you all look the same to me," and kept cutting.

There is no escaping the past. Bela knows this. It's time that someone reminded Dean.


End file.
